1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel and air routing structure for a V-type engine in a vehicle, the engine including cylinder heads provided in longitudinally arranged V-shaped banks. The fuel routing structure includes a member forming an intake passage communicating with intake ports of cylinder heads arranged between the pair of banks. Fuel injection valves for injecting fuel into the intake passage corresponding to each intake port are attached to the intake manifold.
2. Description of the Background Art
The fuel routing structure of a V-type engine for a vehicle in which fuel injection valves corresponding to each cylinder in cylinder heads of both banks are attached to an intake manifold common to a pair of banks and arranged between both banks is already known. An example of such a fuel routing structure is disclosed, for example, in JP-A No. 204969/2000.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional type fuel routing structure, both a fuel rail connected to the fuel injection valve corresponding to one bank and a fuel rail connected to the fuel injection valve corresponding to the other bank are required. Thus, a large number of parts are required for the structure, the fuel routing structure is intricate, and in addition, assembly and maintenance of the structure is troublesome.
The present invention is made in view of such a situation and the object is to provide fuel supply equipment of a V-type engine for a vehicle where fuel is supplied to each fuel injection valve by a structure in which the number of parts is reduced, which is compact and in addition, operability in assembly and in maintenance is enhanced.